


one another's destiny

by Marvellous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Dean worries, Castiel is there to reassure him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> can be set in any season, just a little bit of an AU I guess as in I didn't follow any storyline to tie this one in. 
> 
> none of the characters are my own.

The silence of the hotel room he was in was deafening. Sam had gone out to do some further investigating in their current issue involving yet again some ghost who had unfinished business. His younger brother had noticed the weight that seemed to be on Dean's shoulder the last week so he had insisted he stayed behind and had some time to just rest. However, alone with his own thoughts wasn't always the best idea with the older male. 

Castiel and him had been more or less together for about a year at this point, and the periods that the other were away got to Dean more than he'd like to admit. He knew the other had all his angel stuff to do, but he worried, plain and simple. Also, without Cas around he became more tightly wound, prone to snapping at others and his emotions hung on a precarious ledge. 

Unsuccessfully, the hunter had tried watching something on the television, but his brain wouldn't have it. After that he did a little bit of searching around on the internet but his mind wandered too much to even be productive with that. Mainly his thoughts were on one thing; Cas was an angel. Cas was immortal. Cas would be alive long after Dean was dead and that was something he struggled with. Before, death was never a deep subject for Dean. With this job it couldn't be, and he knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. Now that he had Castiel in his life though, it was scary.

He ended up sitting on the edge of the creaky hotel bed, staring up at the ceiling as his thoughts kept poking at him, taunting him with all he was unable to control. Closing his green eyes he hung his head. The wave of tension he'd been feeling the last few weeks rushed through him and a tear made itself present and trickled down his face. His own mind was something he just couldn't escape.

"Dean?" A deep voice sounded in the room making Dean's eyes fly open again. 

He looked up to see the dark haired blue eyed man that he had been longing for. He rubbed his eyes dry quickly before standing up and taking the step forward to wrap his arms around the other. He buried his face in the other's neck in and breathed in deeply, opting out of saying anything for the moment and letting his actions speak instead.

"Are you okay? I got the sense that you were in distress," Castiel said, returning the hug as he held onto the green eyed man, "Is it Sam?"

Dean pulled back and his eyebrows creased, "Seriously, Cas?"

"What?" he questioned, confused.

"No it's not Sam. It's you, idiot," Dean told him, his voice strained somewhat.

Castiel cocked his head slightly, "What have I done?"

Dean bit his lip, wishing he hadn't said that. Now Cas was going to keep asking until he figured out was wrong. Turning away with his back to the other man, Dean's eyes trained onto the carpet as he fought back anymore tears from happening. That was the last thing he needed.

"Hey," Cas said softly, taking a step closer but not reaching out to the other just yet, "I'd appreciate if you let me know, that way I could fix it."

He didn't say anything for awhile, but eventually Dean did find his voice, "It's nothing you did, it's just who you are."

Castiel raised his eyebrows questioningly, searching for more of an answer than that.

Dean looked back to the other and met his eyes for the first time since he'd appeared moments ago. "How is this going to work? I'm just a human, you're an angel. Could we be more different Cas?" Dean started, paused to breath, then continued, "Every time you leave I start thinking about how different we are. You basically live forever. I'm just a tiny point in time to you, before you know it I'll be nothing but a faded memory and you get to keep on living. I'm going to die! All humans are, it just doesn't make sense for us when we have two completely different destinies."

The angel stepped forward as soon as the last word left Dean's lips, taking both of his hands in his own, holding them in the small space Castiel allowed i between their bodies. "Dean, stop it. I may have been alive for millions of years, but I've always been connected with you. It's always meant to be you and me. Out of all the stars and galaxies in the universes I've seen created, you are the most beautiful and compelling person and you outshine all of them. You have always been where I'm meant to be, so don't think for one minute that we have different destinies."

Dean listened and by the end he had a lump present in his throat having held back on his emotions. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead into the other's, eyes closed as their noses rubbed together. "I don't want to lose you," Dean breathed, voicing his deepest fear of it all.

"You won't. Not ever. We're tied together for life now, Dean. We'll live a thousand lives and I will always find you and you will never lose me. I promise," Cas whispered back, one hand moving to the side of Dean's face, his finger tips brushing through his short hair, the other hand snaking behind the other to hold him even closer.

Dean put his arms around the other's shoulders, one hand entangling with his dark hair as he let his lips move forward just slightly to let them meet Cas'. The kiss was gentle and chaste, and lasted only a few moments. As Dean pulled his lips away he murmured, voice reaching its lowest volume while still being able to be heard, "I love you."

Castiel had run his tongue over his lips after the kiss, and the words he heard made him freeze. He knew they both loved one another, and he told Dean often, but he never expected Dean to say it back, and that was a fact he made peace with. A smile found his lips and for a moment he couldn't manage to let any words leave his mouth. "I love you too," Castiel managed to say back eventually, his voice laced with happiness.

A whole weight was lifted off Dean's shoulders, a calm feeling washing over him as the negative energy began to subside within him. He fully believed what Cas had told him, which made for internal peace on the war with his own brain. Here in Cas' arms, their heartbeats in sync, things seemed right and worries were smaller. This would always be where he belonged.


End file.
